Problem: Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $6(3c - 5d + 6) =$
Let's distribute the $6$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{6}(3c - 5d + 6)$ $={6}(3c)-{6}(5d)+{6}(6)$ $=18c-30d+36$